


Последняя охота

by Fandom_Sanctuary, TenderRain



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Мини. Низкий рейтинг. [6]
Category: Reverie (TV), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: С помощью программы "Грезы" Хелен Магнус отправляется в виртуальный мир, где у нее есть шанс на еще одну встречу с Эшли. Казалось бы, что может пойти не так?





	Последняя охота

В первый раз Магнус замечает эту женщину на рынке. Недалеко от того лотка, возле которого стоят они с Эшли, пытаясь выудить у насмерть перепуганного продавца — и виновата в этом взвинченная до предела Эшли, — кто поставляет ему ингредиенты, столь редкие, что их можно получить только от пары вымирающих видов абнормалов. От знания, что в процессе получения абнормал должен быть живым, Магнус становится дурно, и ей хочется последовать примеру дочери — просто хорошо врезать этому бессвязно лопочущему какую-то чушь про секретные снадобья его прабабки продавцу. Но это всего лишь иллюзия, и поэтому она останавливает себя, оставляя право действовать Эшли. 

Магнус видит, что та на грани, а продавец, не ровен час, отдаст душу Богу. Но тем не менее не мешает ей. Хотя методы допроса Эшли не то чтобы ей нравились, но время поджимает. И если они сейчас не поймают браконьеров, то мир лишится нескольких чудесных видов. Происходи подобное в реальности, и Магнус не простила бы этого ни себе, ни тем, кто не ценит жизнь. Но сейчас для нее не это самое главное. Важно лишь, что она может лишиться того, ради кого рискнула сюда прийти, — Эшли.

— Уходим, — Магнус берет ее за локоть.

— Но мы еще ничего не выяснили! — возмущается Эшли. Она даже не пытается спрятать пистолет, которым только что угрожала продавцу. — Он почти раскололся, дай мне еще минуту, мам!

— Мы выяснили все, что нужно, — отрезает Магнус и буквально на буксире тащит за собой дочь. 

— Но, мам…

— Мы уходим, и это не обсуждается, — твердо говорит Магнус, даже не оборачиваясь. 

Она и так знает, что увидит: поджатые губы и неодобрение во взгляде дочери. И только сильнее держит руку пытающейся вырваться из цепкой хватки Эшли.

Она не вслушивается в недовольное и местами даже злобное бурчание. Все ее мысли занимает та женщина, которой здесь не должно быть. Впрочем, как и никого другого лишнего, не предусмотренного самой Магнус. Это именно то, что ей обещали. Все это — декорации. И она знает каждую мелочь. Кроме одной, внезапной, взявшейся буквально из ниоткуда. Что-то идет не так. Но Магнус еще не готова просто так уйти. 

* * * * *

— И что это было? — Эшли не смотрит на мать. 

Она разбирает и собирает оружие. Снова и снова. И Магнус, помимо того, что это раздражает, не нравится поведение Эшли. Это совсем не то, что она хотела получить. Так не должно быть. Что-то нарушено, и она знает, кого винить в том, что все летит к чертям. Но с этим можно разобраться позже. 

— Разве не ты говорила, что мы должны остановить истребление абнормалов любой ценой? — наконец Эшли поворачивается, и во взгляде ее плещется гнев. — А теперь, когда мы были так близко, просто берем и уходим? Поэтому я хочу объяснений, мама. 

— Эшли… — на мгновение Магнус закрывает глаза, а потом снова смотрит на дочь. — Это сложно объяснить.

И она действительно не представляет, что сказать и как оправдать свой поступок. Что она, Эшли, иллюзия, которой суждено через какое-то время исчезнуть навсегда? Что ничего из того, что их окружает, на самом деле не существует? К такому повороту событий Магнус не была готова.

— А ты уж постарайся, — говорит Эшли, берет пистолет и направляется к выходу. — Не ходи за мной.

Громкий хлопок двери как выстрел. Первый порыв — все-таки пойти за Эшли. Но невероятным усилием воли Магнус заставляет себя остаться на месте, потому что тем самым сделает только хуже. Эшли нужно остыть. Кое-что все же неподвластно Магнус даже здесь — характер дочери, который всегда был не сахар.

Она выходит в коридор, но, как и следовало ожидать, Эшли там уже нет. И она догадывается, куда могла пойти дочь. Впрочем, это даже к лучшему. Не только Эшли стоит выпустить пар, но и самой Магнус нужно время, чтобы придумать, что ей сказать.

Краем глаза она замечает недавнюю преследовательницу и чертыхается сквозь сжатые зубы. Наглость — второе счастье. А у некоторых людей этого добра как-то слишком много. И никакого уважения к личному. 

Быстро, почти бегом, Магнус направляется на крышу Убежища, зная, что за ней последуют. Просто подальше от потенциально опасных мест, где внезапный и совсем нежелательный элемент декораций может наткнуться на абнормалов. Иллюзии иллюзиями, но перестраховка еще никогда и никому не мешала.

* * * * *

— Доктор Магнус? — раздается позади женский голос, и Магнус резко оборачивается к его обладательнице.

— Снова вы, — она делает шаг по направлению к незваной гостье и скрещивает на груди руки. — Какого черта вам здесь нужно?

— Просто выслушайте меня. Я…

— Я знаю, кто вы, мисс Кинт, — грубо перебивает ее Магнус. — И, что бы вы ни сказали, у меня один ответ — убирайтесь к черту, пока я не помогла вам в этом.

Игнорируя угрозу, Мара Кинт приближается к ней. Осторожно, словно боится спугнуть. Во взгляде — сочувствие. И Магнус хочется встряхнуть ее и даже стукнуть. Потому что это то, что она меньше всего хочет видеть во взглядах окружающих. Достаточно уже насмотрелась на своих сотрудников, каждый раз отводящих взгляд в сторону, стоит ей заметить.

— Если вы знаете, кто я, то тогда наверняка догадываетесь и о причинах моего появления. Ведь так, доктор Магнус?

Магнус кивает.

— Но это никоим образом не отменяет моих слов. Убирайтесь, мисс Кинт. Я знаю свои пределы, как и то, когда нужно будет остановиться. И я не нуждаюсь в услугах специалиста по переговорам.

Мара Кинт качает головой и делает еще несколько шагов, более уверенных, по направлению к Магнус.

— Разве я была бы тогда здесь, если бы все было хорошо?

Она хочет сказать что-то еще, но Магнус не позволяет. Она надвигается на Мару, заставляя ту отступать к краю крыши. 

— Я предупреждала, мисс Кинт, — она с силой толкает Мару. 

И наблюдает, как недоумение на лице Мары Кинт сменяется испугом, когда она, споткнувшись и потеряв равновесие, падает спиной вперед, неловко взмахнув руками. Мир за спиной Мары разрывается, и чернота поглощает ее.

Магнус выдыхает и устало трет переносицу. Проблема решена, но она понимает, что это лишь временное. И не сомневается, что в скором времени Мара вернется, несмотря на то, что ей весьма грубым способом указали на дверь.

* * * * *

— Просто поверить не могу, — почти шипит Эшли, — что ты доверила постороннему человеку коды доступа в Убежище. Кто она вообще такая? Твоя любовница? Бывшая? Нынешняя? Я уже не говорю о том, что ты так не хотела с ней столкнуться, что решила сбежать! Это не похоже на тебя, мам.

Магнус не смотрит на дочь, наблюдая за входом в заброшенное здание, где, предположительно, браконьеры обустроили свою лабораторию. Она никак не ожидала, что Эшли все-таки видела Мару в Убежище. 

Ситуация выходит из-под контроля. С другой стороны, она никак не пытается опровергнуть предположения Эшли. Они ей даже на руку. Все же лучше, чем ломать мозг, придумывая несуразные оправдания. Хотя вряд ли можно было придумать что-то еще более безумное, чем теория о ее любовной связи с почти незнакомой женщиной.

— В общем, мне плевать, — почти выплевывает Эшли. — Ты как хочешь, а я пошла.

— Эшли! — Магнус пытается остановить рвущуюся в немедленный бой дочь, но рука хватает лишь воздух.

Чертыхаясь, она бежит за Эшли, уже успевшей проскользнуть в здание.

* * * * *

Магнус только успевает заметить, как Эшли скрывается за поворотом, когда замечает уже знакомую фигуру в одном из боковых проходов.

— Черт бы вас побрал, — со злостью говорит она, припирая к стене Мару Кинт и упираясь локтем ей в горло. — Назовите мне хоть одну причину, почему я не должна пристрелить вас здесь и сейчас.

— Мне больно, — Мара пытается отодвинуть руку Магнус, но та лишь сильнее надавливает.

— Неправильный ответ.

— Вы умираете.

Магнус отступает на шаг от Мары и отрицательно качает головой.

— Этого не может быть, — шепчет она.

— Иначе меня здесь не было бы, — Мара потирает горло. — Если бы вы выслушали меня сразу, то… — она нервно сглатывает, когда по коридорам разносится эхо выстрела. — Подождите! — она хватает Магнус за руку. 

— Исчезните! — Магнус грубо отталкивает от себя Мару и, не слушая, что та кричит ей вслед, бежит на звук выстрелов.

* * * * *

— Со мной все в порядке, мам, правда, — Эшли улыбается, прижимая ладонь к раненому плечу. — А вот ему повезло намного меньше, — она указывает на операционный стол, на котором лежит выпотрошенный труп абнормала, отдаленно напоминающего козу.

Глаза Магнус наполняются слезами, но она одергивает себя, в который уже раз напоминая, что все это нереально. Она замечает, как взгляд Эшли, устремленный ей за спину, становится жестче, и оборачивается. Мара Кинт стоит в проходе и, если ее и поразило увиденное, то она никак не демонстрирует этого.

— Вы еще здесь? Я, кажется, велела вам…

— Исчезнуть, да, — кивает Мара. — Но, во-первых, только вместе с вами. А во-вторых, я выполняю приказы только моего начальства, но никак не ваши.

Магнус едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. 

— Ваши друзья себе места не находят, — продолжает Мара. — Стоит ли упоминать, что они сами рвались сюда? А Кейт Фриландер даже пообещала мне голову оторвать, если на этот раз я снова вернусь без вас. 

— А это еще кто такая? И о чем она вообще говорит, мама?

— Эшли…

— Разве оно того стоит, доктор Магнус? Почему бы не оставить в прошлом то, что уже не вернуть, и не подумать о живых?

Магнус едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не выпустить пару пуль в Мару. Останавливает только то, что это уже, к сожалению, не поправит нанесенного ущерба и не обратит сказанные слова вспять.

— Мам? — Эшли переводит обеспокоенный взгляд с нее на Мару, и обратно. — Объясни, о чем она, черт возьми, говорит?!

Мара еще что-то говорит, но Магнус ее уже не слушает. 

— Что происходит? — Эшли отшатывается, когда Магнус тянет к ней руку. — И почему ты плачешь?

— Прости меня, Эшли.

Достаточно всего одного слова, чтобы все закончилось здесь и сейчас. Терять дочь во второй раз, пусть и иллюзию, еще больнее и труднее, чем в первый.

Но Магнус произносит то, что должна, и мир погружается в темноту.

* * * * *

— Никогда. Больше. Так. Не. Делай, — чеканя каждое слово, говорит Уилл.

Прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как Магнус вернулась из «Грез», но ее до сих пор не устали допекать и опекать. И это раздражает куда больше, чем существование в этом мире Мары Кинт.

— Не могу обещать, — она натянуто улыбается, чуть склонив голову. — И тебе не надоело это повторять через каждые пять минут?

— Вы нас до чертиков напугали.

С легким недоумением Магнус смотрит на Кейт Фриландер, которую еще совсем недавно готова была придушить голыми руками за то, что натворил Культ не без ее помощи. И для нее немного неожиданно, что Кейт переживает наравне со всеми. И, кажется, даже вполне искренне.

Рация на столе оживает, и Генри, прерывая поток упреков, сообщает:

— Док, тут к вам Мара Кинт. Мне проводить ее к вам или лучше не стоит?

Магнус непроизвольно морщится, но тем не менее говорит:

— Да, Генри, проводи.

Она не видит причин отказывать. Еще находясь в «Грезах», она поняла, что эта женщина не отступит ни перед чем. Подтверждением этого стала новость о том, что Мара наводит о ней справки любыми доступными средствами. И если она так хочет встречи с Магнус, значит, так или иначе, найдет способ. 

— Не оставите нас? — говорит она Уиллу и Кейт, когда Мара переступает порог кабинета.

Уилл и Кейт в замешательстве, тем не менее нехотя покидают кабинет.

— Надо же, все воспроизведено было до мельчайших подробностей, — произносит Мара, с восхищением осматриваясь.

— И вам еще хватило времени осмотреть здесь все и запомнить? — усмехается Магнус.

— Просто память хорошая, — пожимает плечами Мара.

— Надеюсь, вас сюда привело не желание провести лекцию на тему «Прошлое не изменить, давайте жить будущим»? 

Магнус понимает, что все то, что сделала в «Грезах» Мара, было сделано из лучших побуждений, но прощать испорченные иллюзии она пока не собирается.

— Вовсе нет.

— Рада это слышать, потому что это определенно не та тема, на которую мне хотелось бы дискутировать. Так что вас привело в мой дом?

— Хочу знать, что в ваших иллюзиях правда, а что вымысел. — Магнус удивленно поднимает брови, а Мара продолжает: — Мне приходилось бывать в разных… гм… ситуациях, но то, что я увидела в созданном вами мире, не укладывается в рамки моего понимания. Ваши искренние переживания из-за вымышленной смерти тех странных существ, это место, и загадочные обстоятельства, при которых погибла ваша дочь… Все это наводит на определенные мысли.

Мара замолкает и пристально смотрит на Магнус. Но, так и не дождавшись ответа, продолжает:

— Вы могли придумать какой угодно мир. Но почему выбрали именно такой странный и мрачный, а не какой-нибудь милый и безобидный семейный ужин?

На этот вопрос у Магнус нет ответа. Она и сама не до конца понимает, почему выбрала охоту на браконьеров вместо, к примеру, пикника в компании бабочек где-нибудь в глухом лесу. Возможно, потому что это было бы совсем неправильно.

— И о вас практически ничего невозможно найти, кроме скудной информации о том, что вы доктор биологических наук и еще чего-то там, о чем я никогда даже не слышала.

— А вы неплохо постарались, — кривая ухмылка искажает губы Магнус. — И что же дало вам повод думать, что вы получите ответы на интересующие вас вопросы?

— Попытка не пытка.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Магнус оценивающим взглядом смотрит на Мару.

— А если я скажу, что знание того, что происходит в стенах этого дома, перевернет ваш мир, и вряд ли он когда-нибудь встанет на место — это вас остановит?

— С этим вы опоздали, доктор Магнус. Это уже успели сделать до вас «Грезы».

Магнус усмехается, уже представляя себе реакцию Мары на реальное существование абнормалов, и встает с кресла со словами:

— Что ж, мисс Кинт, в таком случае добро пожаловать в Убежище.


End file.
